Just A Normal Field Trip
by FelyTheKitty
Summary: A story by me c: It all starts when Fely and her classmates go on a field trip to the museum, a bird park, and more places! Fely has a crush on Yellowheart, which is Amber's partner. Will Fely win Amber's heart or Yellow's?


PROLOGUE

The sun was rising as the birds started to chirp happily. Fely carried her schoolbag, walking to school. She held her lunchbag in her mouth as she did so.

Her schoolbag had three levels- one to store her books, one to store her pencilcase, and one to store her snacks.

The grey wolf gulped with fear. Today was their first field trip, and Fely's partner was a white cat named Igloo. Igloo was cheerful, yet Amber hated her.

Fely found Igloo walk alone by herself, whistling to a random tune. Fely caught up with her, hugging her.

'Hey, Igloo! Heh… field trip today, huh? Yeah… heh,' Fely blushed with embarrassment before Igloo smiled at her. They assembled at the Hall, the huge economic fan spinning above their heads. Firestorm, their teacher, checked and confirmed everything. Fely hated Firestorm since last year, since the orange cat would always scold her and blame her for no reason.

Fely growled, sitting behind Yellowheart. Igloo took out her storybook, that said 'What Does The Cat Say? By the author Telly Greens'. Fely looked at her as she flipped the pop-up pages. Igloo laughed with glee while Fely gave a small smile.

'Why the long face, Fely? Cheer up! You're supposed to be excited!' Igloo giggled. Yellowheart turned around, and that was the moment Fely thought she would get kicked out of school, thrown into jail, kicked out of the country, kicked into space, and into the sun. Instead, however, Yellowheart smiled and winked at her for a second, smiling before turning away.

Fely's fur grew hot. She started sweating anxiously, before her thoughts of kissing Yellowheart were pushed away by Igloo's laughter. Fely, though, had no chance to smile. She was blushing hardly, before Jancy, her old friend, shifted beside her. 'You have a crush on him, don't you?' she chuckled.

Fely growled, unsheathing her claws. 'NO, I DON'T!'

Seeing the sharp claws, Jancy didn't have to be told twice. She hopped back into her seat, terrified enough to keep herself away from Fely.

Just then, the bell rang and Fely walked to her class with the others, still not believing Yellowheart winked at her.

CHAPTER 1

'Today is the field trip. Everyone, in fifteen minutes, assemble at the concourse and board the bus to the Ancient Museum,' Firestorm announced.

Fely was excited to spend her day with Igloo. Nothing could go wrong for sure, couldn't it?

Igloo packed everything and wobbled around her seat, excited. Amber, being partnered with Yu Hang, flirted with him. Fely spied on the both of them and growled on the inside.

Just then, fifteen minutes later, everyone walked off to the bus. It was a thirty-two-minute ride to the museum. Right on top of the clock was a bus that showed the time. It showed 8:04 on the time, which meant they would arrive at 8:36.

Fely sat with Igloo, who was reading her pop-up storybook and drawing on a spare piece of paper. The grey wolf saw Amber cuddle Yellowheart, making her jealous. Vines started to crawl up her tail, to her legs, her eyes turning red when…

'Hey, Fely! Look at this part!' Igloo laughed as she showed Fely a part of her pop-up book. The shark was diving down into circles, surrounding the fish but getting killed by a grenade just before it ate it. Igloo laughed out loudly while Fely didn't get satisfied by it. She still watched Amber and Yellowheart flirt. Fely then put on her night vision goggles. She zoomed in and saw Yellowheart's muzzle go near to Amber's. They went closer and closer, their mouths opening, about to kiss before Fely heard a laugh beside her again.

The grey wolf shook from her daydream. 'Why are you wearing swimming goggles?' Igloo giggled. 'You're so funny!'

'Ha… ha,' Fely grumbled before looking at Yellowheart and Amber cuddling. She was amazed they didn't kiss. This time she put on her real night vision goggles and not the swimming ones, zooming in again. The kiss continued from the part where Igloo interrupted her. They went nearer, Yellowheart bending, his muzzle almost touching her lip-

'GAH!' Fely screamed in horror and pain. This time she wore sunglasses. Amber turned around. 'You okay?'

Fely nodded, taking off the sunglasses before turning around to see a laughing Igloo beside her once again.

She frowned, shaking her head slowly as she sighed.

 _Not funny, Igloo,_ she thought. _Definitely not funny at all._

 _Chapter 2_

The students then arrived at the Ancient Mozarri Museum, which contained facts and sculptures of ancient products. Often rocks and stones, this museum was a very special place to tourists.

'Woah…' Igloo gasped as she saw millions of artworks. She pawed at a rock, who was kept in a glass container. The rock contained some information that was 'interesting' to her.

 _ **THE QUEREOS ROCK IS A ROCK THAT WAS FOUND 500 MILLION YEARS AGO, BY THIS TIME TRAVELER NAMED ANCIENT POSH. STILL MAINTAINED IN PERFECT CONDITION, IT CONTAINS ROUGH, BULKY SIDES AND SURPRISINGLY WAS USED AS THE MATERIAL OF FOOTWEAR IN THE PAST.**_

'Look at this information!' Igloo showed Fely, excited. Fely laughed sarcastically at the random rock.

'Ha…ha?' she faked a laugh, which was obvious. Igloo chuckled at that. 'Come on, Fely, it's gonna be so much fun today! We're gonna see sculptures and fragments of many ancient stones and artefacts-'

'KEEP QUIET, IGLOO,' Firestorm's voice echoed around the room. Igloo laughed before she walked over to the next stone. It was called the Severanoi Shatter, and contained yet lots of information.

'Wow! These are super interesting!' Igloo giggled before she saw Fely's grumpy face. She hugged the unsatisfied grey wolf.

'GET OFF ME!' Fely growled and leaped out of her grasp. 'Aww, you're so funny when you act like that!' Igloo chimed. Fely ran away, out of the museum but getting caught when she was so close to the exit.

'Nuh uh uh,' Yellowheart shook his head as he pulled Fely into the museum again. 'This is our class bonding, to find out our ancestors together.'

Fely frowned. 'Fine,' she sighed, giving in. She couldn't help but smile a little bit, since Yellowheart helped her.

'Ooh, you like him, don't ya?' Jancy jumped into the conversation as her class boarded into the museum. Fely growled madly at Jancy as vines started to crawl up from her tail, to her hind paws, to…

'AH!' Jancy screamed and ran back to her cluster, freaked out for her life. Fely sighed and her vines retreated as she walked back to her classmates.

'Sooooooo, how was it?' Igloo smiled at her, surrounding her while hopping around. Fely fainted after her dizziness, unconscious to the core.

CHAPTER 3

Fely woke up in a weird place, with swans swimming around. She looked at a tree as heart-shaped pink-colour leaves fell down from it. Amazed, Fely turned in front to see Yellowheart. She walked towards him.

'So… what was the surprise?' Fely blushed. Yellowheart smiled at her, licking her ear. Fely's eyes widened. 'Why did you bring me here, Yellowheart?'

'I wanted to tell you something,' Yellowheart chuckled. 'You know, people are hiding their own love secrets nowadays… to admit it, I am one of those people.'

'What do you mean?' Fely asked, confused. Yellowheart smiled, wrapping his tail around her flank, purring.

'It's a bit hard to tell you this, since Leafstorm and Amber are trying to win my heart, but…'

Fely perked her ears up. Was she getting invited into a wedding?

'I… I love you, Fely,' Yellowheart looked up, blushing at her. Fely gasped and immediately hugged the yellow tom.

'I love you too,' Fely grinned, crying with tears of joy. They then stared at each other, before they started to lean in. Their muzzles were just a whisker-length away from connecting as they neared. They were so close to a kiss, their mouths opening when….

'WAKE UP, FELY!' Igloo screamed with excitement, hitting Fely with a baseball glove to wake her up. 'We're leaving soon, in about 15 minutes!'

Fely groaned, before waking up. She turned to Yellowheart, which was still, yet, cuddling with Amber. The grey wolf frowned, before turning her head to Igloo, her sharp, yellow eyes glowing.

'HOW DARE YOU!' she clawed the poor white cat and ran to the exit. She looked back at Yellowheart and his future companion, her heart completely sinking.

She growled and took out a sword. It was a katana. It sparkled and was mega sharp. She took a deep breath and neared it towards her chest, to her heart, to-

'DON'T!' Amber rushed and threw the katana away. 'We care for you, more than that immature Igloo. Now come on, let's go back.' With that, she pulled Fely back into the museum.

Fely's fur grew hot once again. Did her love rival just… save her from suicide? She blushed lightly. Was a new crush developing in her? Her stomach stirred butterflies as she gained anxiety, but the love and nervousness wore off of her after a few seconds.

'So, what happened?' Igloo leaned on Fely's chest as she looked at Amber walking away, back to Yellowheart. Fely just walked away, before going towards a window and stared out of it, reclaiming her thoughts. She hoped there was no stupid interruption like Igloo hitting her with a baseball glove in the middle- and most exciting part- of her fantasy dream. She growled in frustration, closing her eyes as her mind began to wonder.

 _Oh, how I wish that dream was real,_ she thought while opening her eyes and looking down with pure regret of not letting Yellowheart kissing her quickly.

 _If only that stupid Igloo didn't hit me with a stupid baseball glove, I would earn him._

 _But if I could just dream a lucid dream and-_

'TIME TO LEAVE!' Firestorm called out. Fely sat with Igloo once again as everyone boarded the bus back. 'Guess I got to miss all the fun,' Fely muttered under her breath. 'It was worth the dream, though.'

She sat with Igloo once again, staring outside the bus window as the museum building zoomed out of her sight. She growled at the thought of the white cat hitting her with the glove; she couldn't get it out of her mind, even if she tried her hardest and best to.

She looked back at Yellowheart and Amber, seeing how much fun they were having- chatting and talking. She then turned to Igloo, who was drawing ugly, nonsensical 'art' on her whiteboard. In her expectation, it was a magical unicorn who was flying through the clouds with its magical, big and glittery wings. Instead, in reality, it was just a bunch of squiggles and scribbles in dark blue ink. Fely almost cringed at the sight of that, then observed Igloo's behaviour. She didn't have fun with the grey wolf at all. She just irritated her.

Fely was deep into thoughts. She wondered if it was real.

 _Maybe I can earn him,_ she smiled while imagining Yellowheart cuddling with her, her fantasy too fake to believe, but she believed that imagination would turn things into complete reality. She sighed happily, dreamy about the thought.

 _If I can trick Amber in a way, maybe I will…_

 _And I'm sure I will._

CHAPTER 4

Minutes later, the bus turned and stopped at a bird park. Everyone got down from it and heard chirping noises everywhere.

'This is so cool! Right, Fely? Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?' Igloo giggled, stretching Fely's muzzle into a wide smile. Fely dodged. 'GET OFF ME!'

Igloo stopped at that point as everyone walked towards the entrance. They were then greeted by a blue and yellow macaw.

'Hello!' Igloo waved to the macaw. 'Hey,' came from the back of its mouth.

'Y-you can talk?' Fely petted the macaw's feathers. The macaw nodded, to Fely's surprise.

'W-wow,' Fely muttered under her breath when she let out her paw. The macaw flew on top of it.

'Name's Muter,' the macaw looked down. 'I was quiet all the time, so zookeepers thought I was mute. They named me that after a discussion and test.'

'Well, hello, Muter,' Igloo smiled, hugging Muter. 'Nice to meet you. That's Fely, and I'm Igloo, and-'

'No touching the birds, both of you!' Firestorm scolded from in front. 'There's a sign right there! You're one of the dumb ones.'

Fely growled while Igloo didn't take it in as much as the grey wolf. 'Well, we'll see you later, yeah?' she giggled.

'Mhm,' Muter gave a faint smile. 'Visit me later!'

Igloo and Fely both nodded before moving onto the next few birds. However, none managed to talk like Muter. Fely felt like she was glowing, but no one could see or feel it.

'How about that other blue and yellow macaw?' Igloo pointed at an innocent blue and yellow macaw that wasn't Muter. Both of them tried to talk to it.

The blue-and-yellow macaw tilted its head, as though as it was confused. Fely sighed in frustration and pulled Igloo along. 'COME ON!'

They then faced a lock-the-door challenge. Everyone went into a room, and walls were slammed. Each corner had robot birds, who could give you morse codes.

'- - - ... . ..- .-. .-. . .-. .-.. . ..-. - .-.-.-,' the robot bird said. It meant 'to the upper left'. Igloo went to the upper left, and found the first key. She unlocked the first level, and it rumbled like an earthquake before they were lifted up into a new level.

'Hey, that's not fair!' Amber growled, glaring at Igloo before they heard an announcement.

'NEXT LEVEL: SHADOW SIGNS,' a robotic voice came from above. There was a CCTV camera on top, and a bright light on a wall. Someone waved.

Fely copied the moves until a key erupted from below. She picked it up and unlocked the wall. Not long after, they were at the third, to fourth, to finally the fifth level.

'THE FINAL LEVEL… PARACHUTING.'

It was a devastating 7,569.35 meters from ground, and Fely was forced to take a parachute with Igloo. An air blanket was attached to the two of them, meaning that they were both controlling one parachute together. They had to dodge the obstacles on their way.

'3… 2… 1….' another voice came from on top.

'GO!'

The teams spread and Fely saw Amber and Yellowheart working together, just six thousand meters more. Fely struggled and pulled closer. Igloo knew that it was her time to act mature. She narrowed her dull, purple eyes and pulled with Fely.

Air started picking up, but that didn't mean Fely wasn't as well. She started to stretch her paws out, dodging the obstacles with Igloo professionally.

Millions of grey, black and white cones formed as they were five thousand meters away. They were slowly surpassing Amber and Yellowheart.

'Hnngh…' Fely groaned as more and more cones formed, stretching. Igloo stayed concentrated, a tiny white cone forming in front of her as well once she stretched her paws out.

Soon, they were just three thousand meters away from the finish line. Tears flew out of their eyes as their final cones appeared. Suddenly, they felt buzzing energy from their bodies. It turned to sparking electricity before…

ZAP!

The two reached an ultimate speed boost, going at the speed of light. They rushed through Yellowheart and Amber, causing them to fall in a cloud. Ten seconds later, their super speed power came to an end- just in time for the finish line as they passed it. They then felt gravity gradually welcoming them as they fell to the ground slowly.

 _I did it,_ Igloo thought. _I managed to act mature for once!_

Her proud thoughts then faded as Fely opened her eyes, taking her helmet and protection goggles off. 'We did it, together,' she breathed in.

'That's what I call a team,' Fely smiled after catching her breath. She hugged Igloo, just when Yellowheart and Amber went down.

Yellowheart walked towards Fely with Amber, their tails entwined. The yellow tom smiled at his secret admirer.

'How did you… do that?' Yellowheart asked, amazed. 'Yeah! How?' Amber questioned, surprised.

'It was nothing, just a little help from my power, and my friend,' she chuckled, hanging her shoulder over Igloo's as they continued hugging each other. Amber and Yellowheart then walked away from the two of them, still shocked about the speed boost they had gotten and done.

'Maybe Igloo isn't so bad after all,' Amber grinned at Yellowheart. She looked back at the two friends before turning away.

Suddenly, the brown cat looked down. She blushed heavily as thoughts of Fely cuddling her swarmed her mind. In her opinion, Yellowheart was too silly and immature for her, anyway.

 _Do I feel like…_ she thought, anxiety building up in her as she sweated, her face turning red.

 _Do I feel like…I love…F-Fely?_

 _CHAPTER 5_

Amber hesitated as she walked to Fely. She sweated nervously and couldn't wait anymore. She just had to take one step forward and-

'Where are you going, sweetheart?' Yellowheart asked, holding Amber tight. The brown cat grumbled in frustration. 'Nowhere…' she muttered audibly.

 _Maybe next time,_ Amber thought as she sighed. _Maybe next-_

Before she could think further, she collapsed, drifting off into sleep unexpectedly.

-DREAM-

Amber saw Fely and looked around. There was no Yellowheart with her this time. She took a deep breath and found a nice rose on the ground. She picked it up with her jaws and padded towards the grey cat.

She dropped the rose on the ground. 'Hey… Fely…' she blushed.

'Yeah?' Fely asked eagerly as she stepped forward. 'W-what is it?'

'You know, Yellowheart's too cheesy,' she groaned. 'He's always protecting me every time. I don't wanna say it, but…' she paused, sighing. '….I hate him.'

'You what?' Fely whispered, her heartbeat racing. Amber looked at Fely and stared at those deep, yellow, flashlight eyes. She smiled at her.

'I want to tell you something…' she looked away shyly, then looked back at the grey wolf.

 _Now or never,_ she thought. Her gaze came forward to Fely.

'Fely, I… I love you...' she muttered. Fely smiled and kissed Amber on her cheek. Amber blushed.

'I love you too, Amber,' she chuckled, grinning before something rumbled across. Dust peeked out before she saw a yellow figure.

'Yellowheart!' Amber stood back with Fely.

'Aren't you gonna go with him?' Fely asked Amber quietly. The brown cat shook her head, pulling Fely into a nearby bush, giving her the rose.

'That's sweet of you, Amber,' Fely whispered. They then leaned in, their muzzles touching. They both kissed, blushing heavily. Fely cuddled Amber before something rustled in front of them. They broke apart from the kiss, just in time for Yellowheart to open the bush.

'There you are, Amber,' Yellowheart smiled and handed her the rose. 'Amber, I love y-'

Amber quickly pulled Fely along, until it led to nowhere. They ran through a wall, through the sun, but Yellowheart managed to catch them.

'GAAAH!' the three cats fell down to Earth, but landed on the moon instead. Yellowheart stared into Amber's eyes, leaning in before-

'Eeeeeeeeeew!' Amber dodged, disgusted. She then kissed Fely again. Yellowheart gasped and unsheathed his claws, killing Fely. Amber gasped. 'H-HOW COULD Y-'

The brown cat's mouth got taped as Yellowheart smirked. 'You're mine,' he chuckled and leaned in properly, about to kiss her when-

-DREAM OVER-

'Amber, are you okay?' Yellowheart whispered into Amber's ear. 'Fely told me there's a talking parrot named Muter at the exit!'

'Huh?' Amber woke up, sweating heavily again. She looked around and realized it wasn't real at all. She growled in disappointment and looked at Fely hanging out with Igloo. She frowned.

 _Maybe she wants Yellowheart, but I need her._

 _I love her so much…_ Amber thought, looking down.

 _How can I confess to her, though?_

 _WIP_


End file.
